


Fall Easy Into It

by RenegadeZer0



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mike's introspective night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeZer0/pseuds/RenegadeZer0
Summary: It's not always easy to navigate, but the emotions are always gonna be there. You'll always ask, "Why?"





	Fall Easy Into It

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for fun. Tried to fix it so that I could describe what Mike and Harvey have relationship-wise, without saying anything outright.

It was an easy feeling.  
Happiness.  
See, when you think more and more about it, the happiness we get from other people -- programmed into us or not -- is truly the most freeing feeling we can hold onto. We walk in a park next to our friends and it comes so easy, no thinking required.  
Arguably the best happiness.  
We're asleep, experiencing a nightmare and the emotions lead the way to a floor swallowing us into waking up. We breathe hard and the person in the room with us calms us down, soothes us to peace.  
A return to happiness and a step towards love in some kind of way.  
It's an easy feeling.

Mike was sitting back on his couch in his shared apartment thinking about his day. He was back at PSL in a way that only Harvey could've made him see. He laughed, because every time he ran away, for every reason, he always ended up back there.  
A reset to zero.  
"All paths lead home," Mike quips.

Home leads to family... and the harsh truth is... his is gone. So, he carved out a new one.  
Home was carved out of his heart, his life applied like a fresh coat paint and decorations. Maybe sometimes he runs away from it, thinking everyone runs away.  
But then of course, everyone always returns. Every time, Harvey is the one who heads out the front door of that house looking for Mike.  
To bring him back.  
Why?  
Why run away -- why bring him back?  
Harvey needs him, that's pretty clear. But, it's easy to say Mike needs Harvey too. To show him where he chose again and again to return to. To show him, where he carved out home and life. 

It didn't matter whether Mike was lost and confused, trying to prove that he was worthwhile on his own, or just couldn't handle his skeleton being out of the closet playing his shadow, making it visible.  
Like it or not, there were holes in who they were that ate away at them when they were apart. They created them in each other in the accidental way that simultaneously is and isn't.  
The contradiction guided by something beyond them.

So, whatever this is and wherever it leads...  
Mike will always be guided to Harvey.  
And in a world where Mike stopped running from Harvey...  
There's a void filled. A happiness created.  
Maybe in that world they are what isn't said here, in this one.  
Maybe Harvey thinks about that too.


End file.
